the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from Jackal City
Tales From Jackal City is a collection of 5 3-minute shorts that introduced the heroes of the Opera TV Hero Universe. Most of them are very similar to an actual episode except the heroes learning about something that happened in the past. Shorts The Jackals This short starts with Blackie and the newly-instated gang being told about the original team of Jackals by the Jackal President, with special focus on the Red Jackal, the leader. When the JP leaves, the team express excitement on how they they are Jackals. Upon hearing an alarm to warn of attacking haters, they rush and defeat the Haters. After they return to Jackal Base, a brief scene involving the Red Jackal plays out, in which he notes that "You know so little about me. But sooner or later, all will be revealed." The Bastulins This short starts with the newly instated Bastulin High Guards being told about the Mega Bastulin and how he founded Bastulinia. They then start stretching, when they receive a Bastu-vision of attacking Technomancers. They dash over to the Techno's gunship and Blastulin them. Afterwards, they return to stretching. Exercise With The Bastulins This short begins with an unfit kid laying on a sofa in a slob-like manner, when the Bastulins enter the room from the television and use the stretch they were doing in the previous short to summon a Blastulin to make the kid fit. The short then gives instructions on how to do the stretch. The Flame Icarus This short begins with the previous Flame Icarus (Mentor Jake) standing on a cliff, commenting on how another`s time has come. He then throws his Flame Core in the ocean for another to find. Later, in the city, the evil polluter Space Guy gives a public show of his villainy by dumping waste from his building into the ocean. During the cleanup, sandwich shop owner and environmentalist Billy Baker finds the discarded Flame Core and picks it up, which transforms him into the Flame Icarus. After this, he receives a vision of Jake telling him about his powers, and how he can use them to stop Space Guy. Inspired by this vision, Baker flies to the top floor of SpaceGuy Tower and uses his new Kree-Kraw ability to send the tycoon tumbling to the ground. Baker, satisfied, returns to the ground amidst a celebrating crowd. Unbeknownst to him, however, Space Guy survived the fall, and is in the midst of creating a new plan. Blade and Crew This short centres around a flashback to Blade`s childhood. It is December 31st and Blade`s parents have taken a young Blade to see the New Year`s Fireworks, when the parents of the 12 Groups team leaders gather and say, "Sword Masters, prepare to battle!", before triumphing and killing them. Blade's father, in his dying breath, tells his son to become a Sword Master like him so he may return the favour one day. Blade, in the present, explains this event as the reason he dislikes New Year's Eve. Cast * Peter Opera - Black Jackal, Jackal President/Red Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Bastulin Captain, Billy Baker/Flame Icarus, Mentor Jake, Bruno Bennett/Blade, Blade Boss, Blade's Father * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Mona Bastulin, Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists, Blade's Mother * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal, Gus Griffiths/Guns * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo/ - Grey Jackal * Hafu Evans - Attacking Hater, Techno Gunship Pilot, Space Guy, Father of 7th Group Leader Category:Opera TV Category:The Jackals Category:The Bastulins Category:The Flame Icarus Category:Blade and Crew Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:Opera TV Shorts